Tonight Is About You
by Smuffy28
Summary: JennyxGibbs. Jibbs smut/smuff fic. Gibbs still remembers what she wants. Rated M for explicit sexual content and language. Oneshot. Please review x


**Tonight Is About You**

**PWP Jibbs smut/smuff. Gibbs still remembers a lot about what she wants. Please review x**

"This isn't what you want." He stated; self assured and arrogant.

She faced him, hands on hips and her expression one of determination.

"And what do you know about what I want?" She challenged him, despite his seriousness, a sly grin spread around her lips and a twinkle shone in her green eyes.

The expression made him cave a little. "Quite a lot, I seem to remember." He replied, the tone of his voice dropping slightly. The change of pitch sent shivers running down her spine.

"If you remember so well, why don't you show me?" She invited her tone was teasing and light with a strong undercurrent of desire.

He crossed the room to where she stood; crashing his lips down on her's with enough for to knock her clean off her feet. Almost as soon as she had got her head around the mind-blowing kiss, his tongue was teasing her bottom lip, pleading for entry to her warm sweet mouth. She obliged, opening her mouth to let his tongue inside, while slipping her own into his. Their tongues fought for dominance as they explored territory that had not been experience for far too long. He finally abandoned the assault on her mouth, running his tongue along her jaw instead. Her body responded to his every touch with as much fire as years before.

"Show me." She moaned, her arms moving to encircle his neck to keep her balance.

As his lips found her neck, his hands slid down her body, over the swell of her breasts down to where her cream silk shirt was tucked into her forest green skirt. With a swift movement, he pulled the shirt from the waistband of her skirt, enjoying the moans she elicited as his hands come into contact with her bare and hyper-sensitive skin. While she raked her fingers through his hair, he massaged her breasts through the material of her shirt and bra but she longed for his touch; his real touch.

"Show me." She said again, pushing her body towards him and offering herself up to him. He obeyed, unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it from her shoulders, her bra soon followed suit. He kissed a trail of fire down her throat, between the valley of her breasts and down to her navel. She was going to go crazy soon and he had only just begun. He pushed her back lightly until the back of her knees connected with the edge of the couch, making her collapse backwards. He was on top of her in a milisecond, his mouth hot over her tender right breast as he rolled her nipple around with her tongue. She bucked her hips into him as her pleasure intensified, almost screaming his name as his teeth sank into her sensitive flesh. She wasn't sure if she could control herself long enough for him to give her left breast the same mind-blowing treatment. She arched her back in appreciation, feeling a rush of warmth at her core. She pushed him off her and moved to straddle his waist, her hips grinding into his. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh and it turned her on even more to know that it was down to her. He placed his hands on her sides and nipped at the soft skin of her neck while she continued to squirm on his lap.

"I thought you wanted me to show you." He breathed.

She let out a breath. "I do."

"Then let me." He persuaded, when he spoke again his voice had taken on a strangely tender tone. "Tonight is about you."

She sighed, kissing him softly for a moment before he delved his tongue deep into her mouth and flipped her onto her back. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Fuck me." She breathed and he smiled.

"I fully intend to, but tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Oh, okay." She said, adjusting to his weight on top of her. "Well, first I want you to take your jeans off."

He obligued, climbing off her to unbuckle and slide his jeans off. He climbed back on top of her and her fingers toyed the with the hem of his boxers. She bit down on her lower lip and a faint smile played across her entire face and she thought about what she wanted next. She wanted this to last but the desire pumping through her veins wanted gratification now. "I want you to finish undressing me."

"Gladly." He replied, his hands sliding up underneath her knee length skirt, running his fingers over her thighs. He reached for her panties, his fingers teasing under the elastic before he removed them and threw them haphazardly over his shoulder. He reached around her and unzipped her skirt, sliding down her legs until it reached the floor, leaving her exposed before him. "What now?"

"Fingers." She breathed, a sudden rush of desire making it hard to speak. He smiled as he slid his long index finger into her wetness followed by his middle finger. He could feel her tightened around him already. "Fuck. Me." She said, her breath coming in gasps, causing her chest to rise and fall.

He pumped his fingers inside of her, feeling her walls closing around his fingers. He groaned, wishing he was inside her now.

She let out a near scream of pleasure and he watched as she orgasmed right before him. He desperately wanted to reach his own peak but this was about her, not him.

"Oh, god." She moaned as she came back down to earth. "That was good."

He smiled. "Hell, yes. What now then?"

"Take off your boxers."

"Okay." He agreed, moving to slide the last piece of material that separated them away. "And now?"

"I want you inside."

He braced himself on the back of the sofa with his hands and drove himself deep inside of her, filling her with his length. She screamed as he filled her, her inner muscles closing around him. "Fuck," She cried, as he thrust in and out of her. "Me!" He drove deeper into her again, knowing he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Do you want me to...?" He asked.

"Yes!" She replied. With a long groan and a cry of her name, he released himself inside of her, filling her with his hot seed.

They orgasmed together this time, their bodies of fire as they reached their peaks. As they came down from their high, he rolled them over slightly so that they were laid side by side on the couch, he was still inside of her.

"I love you, Jenny." He whispered in the silence, only filled by their still heavy breathing.

"I love you too, Jethro." She replied with a tired grin.

Outside, Jenny's maid shut the door with a smile. It was about time someone made her boss truly happy.


End file.
